Dramatic Changes
by Linkmaste
Summary: Okay set...Six years after DReaper inncident. Deciliousmon appeares and changes the Digimon drastically! Parings will be kept secret.  Not related to The Saga. No Ryo muhaha R&R Can the Digimon handle High School? Will love and drama await them?
1. Deciliousmon Appears

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon that goes to…the people who owns them

Authors Note: HOLD EVERYTHING! Okay after listening to The Anthem by Good Charlotte I have found this intresting idea! Enjoy! I will go back to The Saga….soon taking a break. Oh and I'm going by OFFICAL ages! That's right main Tamers were ten, Suzie was eight, Mako and Ai were 7.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Another Bio-Emerge!" gasped a teenager with red and blonde hair. Her cold, violet eyes looked at the horizon just ahead of her. It was all smoky and foggy reminding her of the Bio-Emerges when she was only ten.

"Rika, are you ready?" A creature appeared out of thin air. It was a kistune fox with icy blue eyes, shiny yellow and white fur coat. Her arms were covered by purple cloths with the ying and yang symbols over it.

Rika Nokada nodded and grinned at her partner Renamon. It has been awhile since she had fought a Digimon. Maybe a month ago? Well whatever the delay was it was over and now the duo had something to do!

As the duo took off, another duo a few blocks away had just saw the smoke appear and gasped.

"Takatomon! A Digimon!" gasped a red dino creature with amber eyes that had narrowed into vicious slits. The boy beside his Digimon partner, Takato Matsuda drew an eye brow and couldn't believe what his ruby eyes were seeing! Hallucinations of another Bio-Emerge popped into his mind but flicked them away just remembering the other one a month ago. Always a dull day around here he would say until a Bio-Emerge happened.

"Wow, uh okay lets go Gulimon!" The sixteen year old slowly agreed to the unspoken question and the duo raced off to the Bio-Emerge.

A sixteen year old about two blocks away from the Bio-Emerge glanced to the foggy scene before them and gasped slightly.

"Oh let's go Henry!" cried a small Digimon with long white ears. Green patters were imprinted all over it and his small black beady eyes turned to the blue haired boy's silver eyes. Henry Wong let out a sigh.

"I dunno Terrimon…" he thought about it for a moment. No doubt that the others were probably going to be there…might as well. Nodding his head the duo (mostly Henry since Terrimon would always ride him holding on to him with one of his large ears.)

As the two partners dashed off to the Bio-Emerge another trio were watching the Bio-Emerge unfold.

"Finally! Seesh, did it take that long for somethin' actually intrestin' ta happen around here!" a Brooklyn accent Digimon cried standing beside two fourteen year old twins. The purple imp Digimon turned to his Tamers for some sort of answer.

"Are you serious? Now? Might as well." Ai sighed closing her pink cell phone and looking to her twin brother Mako. His mocha brown eyes stared at the Bio-Emerge

"Nothing else to do around here I guess." Mako agreed and grinned. "Let's kick some Digimon ass!"

"That's my talkin'" The Digimon cried and started to sprint off leaving his Tamer's in the dust. The two brunettes gasped.

"Impmon!" they raced after their mischievous Digimon in hope of catching up…

"Gaurdomon! Let's go Bio-Emerge!" a brunette teen cried pulling on his pants quickly and throwing himself out of the door while grabbing the keys. His eyes navy blue eyes turned to his machine Digimon and his best friend, Kenta.

"Aw, Kazu let's just chill for once!" Kenta cried fixing his glasses and looking to his at his partner, MarineAnglemon.

"Pii." Agreed the small, pink, Mega Digimon. But their wishes were incoherent to the teen known as Kazu.

"Chummy relax! Gaurdomon let's go!" whined the teen as he pushed the brown Digimon up and the four left the house in an instant. "Let's take my car!"

More groans erupted from the mouths of Kenta, and MarineAnglemon.

"Oh yay! A Bio-Emerge!" cried a teenager of fifteen and held a brown look alike of Terrimon close to her. Her pink and blonde hair floated neatly and framed her face perfectly. Lopmon sighed at her Tamer's sudden energy.

"Let's be careful okay! Not like last time…" Lopmon shuddered at the last time they went into a Bio-Emerge and got into a sticky situation.

"Don't worry! We will be more careful." Replied Suzie the Tamer as she went in the direction of the Bio-Emerge.

Finally everyone appeared into the foggy battle field and stared at each other.

"Hey everyone." Mako waved happily.

"Hey Mako!" waved Suzie back and Mako blushed slightly before stuttering her name.

"Hey S-Suzie!"

"So much for a stud." Muttered Ai and snickered with Impmon.

"Guys not now!" Henry said looking around. "Let's just deal with this Digimon and go home."

"Takatomon I'm hungry!" Gulimon cried turning to the goggle head brunette. Takato let out a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry boy, I don't have anything."

"Is it always food with that guy, oh hey it's the Digimon Queen herself." Kazu cried putting his key into his jacket pocket before looking up to the group. "Hey who called the party."

"Party?" a voice called out and a girl around sixteen came over holding a white Digimon.

"Jeri, Calumon…you guys shouldn't be here." Rika said crossing her arms.

"Strange…Rika I don't sense the Digimon yet." Renamon said looking around.

"Hey what gives? Where the logic in a Bio-Emerge whens there nobody to fight huh?" Impmon cried growling.

"Hey Impy better not loose your cool like you did last time!" teased Terrimon reminding Impmon of the incident when the imp Digimon got so mad he blew up the Digimon along with half of the park.

"Can it bunny." Impmon replied sticking out his tongue. Ai gave a whack to the back of Impmon's head.

"Be polite." Ai ordered crossing her arms. "It's not going to do us any good if you two fight."

"Why didn't ya hit him instead? He started it!" Impmon accused. Lopmon interrupted.

"I sense it!" she cried and jumped out of Suzie's arms effortlessly. Several growls escaped from the Digimon's throats expect from Calumon who whimpered and cuddled into Jeri's arms.

"C'mon work!" some Tamers cried turning to their D-Arks for advice but none came until it appeared.

It was a human but with pink decorated hair and crimson eyes. Fangs poked out and it wore a long white dress with several ribbons decorating it. Although her feet were bare and her skin was very tanned.

"Deciliousmon." Read out Rika. "Her special attack is Warped Reality…I never knew such a Digimon existed. I cant find out the level though."

"We should be a little more careful then." Takato suggested while Henry agreed.

"Nah, C'mon let's just finish this guy off and go home." Mako smiled a cocky grin and brought out the purple D-Ark. "Let's do this."

"Mako never learns." Suzie sighed and turned to the brunette. "One of these days those words are going to get shoved back into your mouth."

"As if." He smirked. Ai rolled her eyes

Rika just rolled her eyes along with Ai and turned to Renamon. "You know what to do."

"Right." Renamon replied and started making her way towards Deciliousmon. Renamon jumped into the air and several diamonds appeared in front of her crossed arms.

"Diamond Strom" she called and the diamonds made a bee line towards Decilioumon but they never hit her.

"Pryo Sphere!" Gulimon sent his attack towards Deciliousmon from behind but nothing happened either.

Soon every Digimon made their attack but it didn't even touch the mysterious Digimon.

"My turn." Giggled Deciliousmon as she widened her eyes and called out her attack. "Warped Reality!" Soon red and black ooze sprayed all of the Digimon from Gulimon to Calumon who cried in shock. Giggling the Digimon disappeared and the Bio-Emerge fog went with it and the field turned back into a deserted parking lot.

"Who else thought that was a little weird?" Takato asked rushing over to Gulimon but gasped as the ooze sunk into Gulimon. "Are you okay Gulimon?"

"Huh? I'm fine." He replied but held his stomach. "But I'm hungry!"

"That Digimon sucks." Growled Impmon smirking and glad that the attack didn't do anything to him.

"Strange…I don't feel any different." Terrimon said looking himself over. "Was that supposed to scare us?"

"I dunno but we should stay on guard, she may come back." Renamon replied. Rika shrugged.

"As long as she doesn't hurt anyone I don't exactly care. I got a report to finish up for science."

"Same, you okay Calumon?" Jeri looked down to the white Digimon but all he did was smile and laugh feverishly.

"That tickled."

"Man, that was not cool." Kazu complained but Kenta gave a relieved sigh at MarineAnglemon who gave an okay sign.

"I hope it won't make you smelly or something." Suzie muttered to Lopmon who looked over her small self. Nope, no changes.

It was clear to everyone that nothing had happened so they parted their ways and made their farewells. Even though to some the idea of this appearance of Deciliousmon was only going to be the start of their problems. To others it was a simple mistake and a disappointment of a good battle.

"See you at practice chummy!" Kazu waved to Takato for their football practice tomorrow.

In the middle of the night each Digimon from Renamon to MarineAnglemon glowed a bright light and changed with out notice. It was only morning that they would notice the severe changes to their Digimon.


	2. Everyone Changes!

Chapter 2

It was beautiful, blissful Sunday morning. The birds were chirping, the wind softly sang and the trees danced to the wind-

"GAH!" a scream knocked poor Suzie and Henry awake (their elder siblings are now living on their own and their parents have gone off to work) and they fell off their beds.

"What the-" Henry muttered and found Terrimon missing from his side. Suzie gasped as she didn't see Lopmon beside her when she went to sleep.

The sound of someone tripping and stuff crashing came from the two bathrooms. Henry called out.

"Terrimon, Lopmon…you in there?" asked Henry sleepily knocking the two bathroom doors.

"U-uh yea…Henry?" Terrimon's voice called out from the other side. "We got a tiny problem here."

"Terrimon." Henry gave a certain tone whenever Terrimon would get into trouble or do something bad.

"This time it isn't his fault! It's with me too!" Lopmon came from the other bathroom and Suzie spoke softly.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh…" a moment pause, "okay."

The two doors opened and Henry and Suzie ventured into the two bathrooms only to see a shocking sight.

There in front Henry was a teen around sixteen with creamy coloured hair with a bit of green strands in it and black eyes. His skin was very pale and his body was very small and short. The teen was clutching onto a towel that was covering his body.

At first Henry just stood there mouth a gape and was leaning on the counter for support.

Suzie was doing the same in the other bathroom counter. There in front of her was a tanned short girl with brown and pink hair with black eyes. Clutching the rug she wrapped her delicate body around it and gave a scared look to her Tamer.

"Holy," Suzie cried.

"Shit." Henry finished.

* * *

Takato yawned awake and slowly opened up his ruby eyes expecting to see his dino partner Gulimon. However he saw something completely different.

First his mind computed that it was human with bright red hair and a fair complexion. The male was tall and around his age with some muscle…and no clothes.

Takato's eyes slowly widened as his mouth opened and let out a scream and fell out of bed.

"Who the hell are you? What-Gulimon where are you?" the teen opened an amber eye and looked at Takato lazily.

"Not now Takatomon, I'm still sleeping."

This made Takato tremble at the voice of his beloved partner.

"Gul-Gulimon?"

"Huh?" Gulimon replied opened both eyes and was about to crawl out of bed but Takato told him to stay put.

"Wait here and _do not_ get out of the bed." Searching frantically for some clothes Takato settled for a baggy black shirt and some jeans with some boxers. "Put these on and tell me when your done.

Gulimon was confused until he looked at his hand and gasped.

"Takatomon! What happened to me?"

"I-I dunno." Takato replied but turned around. "Just put on those clothes already seesh!"

Gulimon looked curiously at the clothes beside him. These were what Takato wore all the time. Slowly the red head put them on and called out he was done.

Takato spun around and rose an eyebrow at the dressed teenager. Although if you would call dressed having his jeans on but boxers on top of that and his head going through the sleeve of the shirt.

"I think I have to teach you how to get dressed." Takato muttered dryly and proceeded to correct Gulimon how to get dressed.

* * *

Kazu got out of bed rubbing his head and nearly tripped over his partner.

"Gaurdomon watch-what AH!" Kazu was now widely awake staring at his partner which was not clothed and blushed a deep crimson. "What the hell?"

"Kazu?" Gaurdomon asked waking up and looking around. "What's the matter?"

"Gaurdo-wha-Gaurdo…oh shit." He muttered and turned around. "Put a blanket over yourself man!"

Gaurdomon turned to the mirror curiously and gasped at his new appearance. He was chubby and average height. His walnut hair was all short and buzz cut like. His emerald eyes shone brightly and his body was a deep peach colour.

"Oh my!" he cried and turned to the frightened and shocked Kazu. "What happened?"

"I dunno man just put on some clothes!" he cried and threw him some brown cargo pants and a dark blue shirt with some band on it.

* * *

Kenta awoke with the same situation and blushed while giving the pink haired and sea green eyed teen some clothes.

"I never knew this would come in the package of being a Tamer." He sighed while the teen made a quiet pi sound and put the clothes on perfectly.

"At least you know how to get dressed." Sighed Kenta and looked at the phone.

"I better call Kazu and warn him…"

* * *

"Renamon? Renamon where are you?" Rika called out for her partner and opened up to the bathroom to find a girl with long blonde hair, icy blue eyes, fair skin, and very tall and lean covering herself with a baby blue bath robe.

"Rika?" gasped the teen and Rika nearly fainted at the sound of her voice.

"Re-Renamon?" she gasped and looked over her partner. "Wh-what happened?"

Leaning on the doorknob for support Renamon sighed and looked over herself.

"I woke up and found myself like this. I think that Digimon yesterday did something to me."

"This could have happened to the others." Gasped Rika and grabbed Renamon's arm.

"This way, I should at least give you some clothes."

"Right." Renamon replied unsure and somewhat confused an emoition she was not quite used to.

Anger rippled through Rika as she thought of Deciliousmon's attack.

"I'm going to kill that Digimon with my own bare hands." She muttered with all of her hatred poured into each word.

* * *

Mako and Ai both woke up walking up to the closet where Impmon slept. They were going to have a fun and relaxing day for once.

"Hey Impmon wakey wakey." Ai cried shaking the bump that the blanket covered although when Mako pulled the blanket and it revealed a human head.

"What the-" Mako cried but tripped over one of his books while stumbling back. Ai let out a scream.

"Keep it down will ya? Some mon are tryin' to snooze." Impmon complained and cracked a bright green eye open. He suddenly felt very cramped in the closet and looked at his covered body…had he Digivolved to Beelzemon? Although looking at his hand there was no gloves with long sharp nails. Feeling his face there was no purple face mask…only feeling locks of long black and purple hair he paled.

"What the fudge?" he gasped and pulled some of the covers off to find he had no clothes. Blushing he covered himself again and cried. "That stupid Digimon did somethin' to me! Wait till I get my hands on her!"

"Wait." Ai cried and Impmon looked at her but regretted it as the camera flashed and Impmon growled and let out some vile curses. Ai just giggled.

"Myspace sorry Impmon."

"Uh sis, if you hadn't notice our freakin' Digimon turned into a human!" Mako cried.

"Yea no kiddin' Now I'm some pathetic stinkin' human! This sucks ass." Impmon growled crossing his arms. "Can I get some clothes or something'?"

Mako threw a bunch of clothes at Impmon and laughed.

"Good luck getting changed." The twins called before closing the door.

A moment of silence before Impmon cursed again.

* * *

Jeri Katou woke up suddenly feeling the coverers being ripped away from her. Looking over the side she shrieked seeing a teenager around her age sleeping away. Although the bright blonde wasn't sleeping anymore as he opened his dark green eyes.

"Oh, morning already?" he moaned and shook his head to get awake. Although Jeri suddenly recognized the voice and gave a quizzed and bewildered look at the teen next to her…that was naked.

"Calumon?" Jeri jumped out of the bed and looked at the teen and leaned on her dresser for support. Calumon looked at himself and frowned.

"Am I dreaming again? I could have sworn this was real." Calumon was about to throw off the covers but Jeri held him down.

"Wait. Let-let me get you some clothes at least…oh God." She muttered looking through her closet and tried to find something the poor now human could wear. Finally she took out some work clothes that she wore at one of her jobs as a waitress. They were black dress pants and a white collar top. Jeri gave quick instructions on how to put them off and scurried out of the room blushing at the thought of sleeping with a naked human boy…although it was Calumon she thought and shook her head.

* * *

Phone calls were exchanged and a rendezvous point had been made. Everyone made their way to the park where Gulimon was kept a long time ago.

First Takato and Gulimon met up and saw Jeri and a boy with bright blonde hair following but running in circles and jumping in the air constantly.

"Is that Calumon?" Takato gasped looking at the boy and he giggled.

"Jeri taught me how to dress!"

"I couldn't find him any real boy clothes." Jeri replied and nodded her head towards Calumon. "Yes that's him…and that's Gulimon right?"

The red head looking around and whined. "I cant find my tail Takatomon! It went missing!"

Takato shook his head and gave a small laugh. "Your not exactly a Digimon anymore Gulimon so you don't have a tail."

"Aw, but I liked having a tail." He gazed his amber eyes towards Calumon. "Hi Calumon!"

"Woah is that you Gulimon?" asked Calumon and tried to 'float' over but he tripped and landed on the ground. "Ouch." His eyes started to water and Jeri helped him up.

"How many times have I told you not to do that." Scolded Jeri and sighed. "I bet it was an adventure for everyone this morning."

"Yea tell me about it." Rika and 'Renamon' came into view but Renamon was shyly behind her not wanting anyone staring at her. She was wearing tight dark jeans with a purple tank top with a white heart in the middle.

"Wow is that Renamon?" Takato asked looking at the tall blonde and Rika nodded.

"I see Gulimon didn't change much." Rika replied looking at the red head that was doing cartwheels and head stands along with Calumon.

Soon Kenta and Gaurdomon appeared and Kenta and MarineAnglemon (who was wearing some baggy jeans and a white long sleeved top).

Henry, Suzie and their partners came into view. Lopmon was wearing a cute brown skirt with a white tank top and a green striped shirt. Terrimon was wearing a black and red stripped shirt with some baggy jean shorts.

"I guessed everyone has turned into a human then." Renamon said crossing her arms and leaning back into a tree.

"Hey fox face lookin' good." A voice shouted out. Renamon narrowed her icy blue eyes.

"Yet, some others just don't change a lot."

"What's that supposta mean?" a teen boy with black and purple hair appeared with red gloves, a read bandana, and a black shirt with black jeans appeared smirking. His green eyes looked back to Mako and Ai who walked slowly over to the group.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it was getting him changed." Ai groaned while Takato laughed.

"You should have seen Gulimon put the clothes on the first time."

"I did okay!" Gulimon protested.

Finally everyone had arrived and started to discuss the situation.

"Well, obviously Deciliousmon had something to do with this." Henry spoke looking at everyone.

"Her attack turned them into humans we all know that." Rika replied irrated. "Just how do we get them back to normal?"

"This is bad," Mako said looking at the Digimon who were now humans. "They can't use their powers or anything nor sense a Digimon. Damn, were sitting ducks arnt we?"

"Uh we better come up with an idea soon or else we have to explain this to the parents." Kazu said. "We also got school."

"Right! How about we try cards?" Suggested Ai but Suzie shook her head.

"Henry and I tried that but nothing works!"

"So, what do we do now?" Takato asked the group and they all shrugged.

"I guess we have to wait until that coward comes out." Rika told everyone and got up. "Until that happens we have to live with this and I think we should start by teaching our Digimon how to be humans."

"Hold on there's a way on how to be humans?" Terrimon asked.

"Well first of all humans don't try to fly around, second they don't go around screaming humans suck, nor do they chase squirrels." Rika noted off some of the things and sighed.

"Oh yea! MSN, Myspace, how to talk to people!" Ai listed more and Impmon rolled his eyes.

"Ya better delete that picture of I'll break ta phone." His threat was empty as Ai pretended not to listen to her partner.

"What picture?" Calumon grew curious and Ai grinned but Impmon saw her plan and dove for the phone.

The sixteen year olds just sighed at the scene of Ai and Impmon fighting for the phone.

"I'm still stronger than ya!" the teen cried attempting to grab it but Ai pulled it back and struggled to get up.

"You really need to cut down on the junk food."

"You need to cut down on the MSN." Impmon grinned as Mako laughed.

"Chick fight."

"Impmon's not a chick." Gaurdomon pointed out. Kazu gave a snort.

"Fights like one."

Impmon just glared at Kazu but returned to capturing the cell phone. Finally pinning Ai down he grabbed it and climbed up to a branch to figure out how to delete the photo.


	3. Enrolled

Chapter 3

The day was calm and steady with not a single soul upon the high school building. Trees were several pretty colours of red yellow and orange. Fall had made clear that it was the time to have sweaters and pants on.

Although to a certain Digimon with a white dress, she didn't care. Deciliousmon entered the building without tripping the alarm and looked around.

"What is this place?" she giggled as she danced around the hallways and up stairs and in classrooms while spraying papers all over the place.

"Oh, what's this?" asked Deciliousmon as she came face to face with a large door and a plaque reading 'Main Office'. Opening the door with out moving a single finger, she floated in and looked at the papers of all the students with records and everything including grades, and comments about their academic performance.

"Let's add some people." She snickered insanely and opening her arms wide like expecting a bear hug, she called out.

"Warped reality!"

Takato and Gulimon snuck into the house quietly while the Tamer looked through the mail.

"Bills, bills, junk, school letter, magazine-wait a minute a school letter?" Takato threw the other mail on the table and scooted Gulimon upstairs while tearing the letter open.

"Takato what's that?" Gulimon asked moving his new five fingers around. It sure felt weird having no tail and more fingers and no claws, and smaller teeth. And not feeling Digimon around him. It disappointed him yet the new idea of being human excited him doing things he couldn't as a Digimon. What things? Well, Gulimon hadn't thought of that yet.

"Letter from my high school that I go to." Takato answered and opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Gus Matsuda,_

_You have been accepted to West Shinjuku High as a junior. We expect you to attend on Monday October 11 your schedule…_

Takato thought it had been the wrong person it was mailed to but then found a smudge of red and black on the corner and thought of Deciliousmon.

"She-she-I can't believe this!" Takato cried. "She altered the whole school board making you go to school! Wait…the others." Takato was all over the place linking Deciliousmon's plan together.

_Dear Reina Nokada,_

_You have been accepted to West Shinjuku High as a junior. We expect you to attend on Monday October 11…_

_Dear Carl Katou,_

_You have been accepted to West Shinjuku High as a junior…_

_Dear Terri Wong,_

_You have been accepted to West Shinjuku High as a junior…_

_Dear Loppy Wong,_

_You have been accepted to West Shinjuku High as a sophomore…_

_Dear Gaurdo Shioda_

_You have been accepted to West Shinjuku High as a junior…_

_Dear Marc __Kitagawa_

_You have been accepted to West Shinjuku High as a junior…_

_Dear Ian Ramen _

_You have been accepted to West Shinjuku High as a freshman…_

"Oh yea right like I'm gunna wear that thing." Impmon (or Ian now) crossed his arms and sneered at Ai holding the uniform for the high school. It was Monday morning and even though they had several discussions with the others about not letting their Digimon go the only reason they were going is because they might find Deciliousmon who could be also disguised as a student. It was a crazy idea to begin with but something told them that it could be a great idea all at once.

"You have to." Mako replied smirking and shaking his head. Honestly, why did he had to go turn himself into a human in the first place?

"Make me." Challenged Ian piercing his green eyes into Mako and Ai's and the twins just turned to each other.

"I'll hold his hands and legs."

"I'll get the uniform on."

And that was the end of Ian's rebellion against the uniform as his attempts to escape were worthless…

"I suppose this will work." Renamon (Reina) staring at her plaid uniform and flattened her skirt out more. "What should I do once I find Deciliousmon there?"

"Tell the others but first me. I'll make sure we stick together." Rika replied tying her hair up into a spiky ponytail and grabbed her bag and handed Reina a spare. "Just follow my lead."

"I don't want to go!" Calumon or Carl cried holding on the door but Jeri was sighing and trying to pull him off.

"You have to go! I'll give you some cream puffs if you stay good!"

Carl gasped and his mouth watered at the sound of cream puffs.

Kenta locked the door and mentioned "Marc" (MarineAnglemon) to follow him.

"I know this is going to be hard," Kenta began. Man this is going to be crazy asking him to do this for me Kenta thought. "But you have to speak just like we practiced yesterday okay?"

"O-okay." Whispered Marc and made some pii noises. Kenta's eyes went wide.

"You can't pii in the classrooms or at school Sorry but this is something that I never thought that evil Digimon could pull off. Strange…I hope we find her."

"Oi! Gaurdomon lets go!" commanded Kazu as he pulled out the keys to his car and saw his partner walking slowly to the car.

"I thought I was Gaurdo." He asked pointing to himself.

Kazu slapped his forehead.

"You are but your acting like Gaurdo. Honestly why did you get such a shitty name? I could think so many better names."

"Such as?" Gaurdo asked crocking his head to the side but Kazu told him to shut up as he pulled out of the drive way.

The whole group met up at the front gates to make sure the game play was set.

"Okay so everyone knows what to do? Stick with your Digimon and if we find Deciliousmon we can lure her over somewhere we can actually fight."

"Just one problem Henry." Ai said. "None of our Digimon can turn back. How are we going to solve that one?"

"Were making up as we go along arnt we?" Rika eyed Henry. 'Terri' interrupted.

"Momentai."

"Amazing you can say that even if were human and going to this High School." Loppy said shaking her head and holding a lock of her brown hair. She turned to Suzie. "Are you sure were going to be together?"

Everyone sweat dropped at the remark. There was no actual chance that they were going to be together. Henry never got classes with anyone ever since the first year…Rika however got a class with Takato and Kazu this semester for Japanese.

"This stinks, makes me wanna throw up." Muttered Ian crossing his arms and looked away. "Why we gotta go to this shit hole anyway?"

"Because that letter was official and we could get government problems. So if we keep this quiet the worst case scenario can not actually happen." Takato replied.

"What is worst case scenario?" Kenta asked.

"Everyone figures out our Digimon turned into human and get them taken away. Yamaki may not get us out of that one." Henry answered mentioning the government official that helped them out with D-Reaper awhile back.

The ringing of the bell woke everyone up from their talking and the Digimon all groaned.

"No more play." Carl drooped his shoulders and Jeri hugged him.

"Don't worry we can still have in fun in school."

"Pfft. Right Jeri, keep telling him that." Kazu mentioned. "Guys, welcome to hell."

"Great I thought I was outta hell." Ian muttered and shoved a hand in his pocket while walking between Ai and Mako.

"I…think I…can do this." Whispered Marc and Kenta smiled.

"Your getting the hang of it don't worry!" It was a relief that Marc could speak some what normally. If not then it was a one way ticket to the special department. And there was no way his Digimon partner human or not was going there. Not ever.

And so began the first day of the now human Digimon's school.


	4. Ian's First Day

Up first is Ian/Impmon!

* * *

Chapter 4

Ian looked at the sheet and grumbled a nasty string of curses while looking at the room. This was it room 100 Music. Great, Ian hated school now he had to learn music…the world was against him.

The door opened revealing a bulky teacher with sunglasses concealing his eyes.

"Ah, the new student. Ian Ramen right?"

"Uh yea." Ian replied. If he could be back in his Digimon form he would set this guy on fire immediately.

"Get in were starting." The teacher let Ian in and he looked at the class. They were all in chairs with notebooks and pens copying down a note.

"Class this is Ian Ramen, give him a warm welcome." The teacher ordered while walking into the classroom.

Ian rose an eyebrow at no one even looking up from the note. All they did was just mumbed a hi. Slowly, he looked at the teacher who pointed to a chair.

"Grab a seat and start copying, were going to start soon."

Ian mimicked what the teacher said and rolled his eyes. Great the fat man was telling him what to do. Looking around the one that looked tolerable to be with was the girl at the back with long black hair and seemed to be just doodling not even caring about the note.

"New huh?" she asked and Ian nodded.

"Yea…" he muttered and just sat back and relaxed while everyone else wrote. What was the point? Like he was going to remember all of this bullshit.

"You don't care either?" the girl asked smirking. Ian snorted.

"Uh yea, I don't give a shit for rules."

"Cool, neither do I. Actually I should get a detention soon…" she muttered and blinked while looking at Ian.

"I'm Violet by the way. School trouble maker and specialty at being a pyromaniac."

"Toots, the only pyromaniac here is me." Ian replied smirking at Violet.

"Oh really?" Violet rose an eyebrow at Ian and he gave a 'give it all you got' look.

Ian was about to flick his fingers and give a Badaboom attack but suddenly remembered that he was a human! Humans couldn't light fire with their fingers or turn into mini tornados or make other Digimon Digivolve! Cursing to himself inside his head, he saw Violet take out a lighter and give an evil grin.

"Okay which one of you done it?" the teacher growled pulling Violet and Ian out of the classroom. They both gave a small smile and looked at each other. Ian was the one who gave the distraction while Violet made the flame on the teacher's pants. Although, the teacher found the whole situation of himself being lit on fire humorless and distasteful.

The two shrugged making the teacher shake his head.

"I'll give you two one minute and when I come back out here if neither of you speak your both suspended."

"Jeez that would be a dream." Ian muttered after he left and the two teens stood outside looking at each other. "Look how about we both take the blame huh? We will both say me."

Violet smiled and nodded. "Good idea."

The minute passed and once again the teacher came out.

"So who did it?"

A pause and a pair of violet eyes and emerald eyes looked up at the teacher.

"I did it."

"She did it." Ian pointed to her, smiling while Violet pointed to herself. She gasped and made a death glare at Ian.

"Violet in detention again tonight and I think for the rest of the week. Ian, I would be more careful if I were you or else you can end up like Violet here." The teacher explained and brought the two in. Throughtout the whole class, all Violet could do was glare and think of all of the things she could do to him with a lighter.

"Take a picture toots it'll last longer." He replied as he left the classroom when the bell rang. Not bad so far, he thought and looked at the paper.

Math in room 500…where was room 500? His thought were stopped as he bumped into a blonde.

"Watch it." He growled and looked up at 'Reina'. "Oh hey, foxy sup?"

"I think you better watch it Ian. I hope you didn't blow your cover yet." She replied icily and started to walk towards the 500 wing. Ian followed.

"So wadda think of this High School shit huh? I say it sucks!"

"That's nice to know, although it would be better if I was with Rika." Reina muttered holding her books. "I have to ask her what this homework stuff is."

"Homework? Hah! Screw homework foxy wadda gotta go to next huh?"

"Uh, Algebra…I read some about it but not enough that the class requires."

Ian gave a blank stare at Reina. "What the heck is Algebra?"

"I see your hopeless for math. Good luck." She teased while entering the classroom 501 and Ian looked at the next door class 500…math. To his surprise as he entered the classroom, there was Ai settling her books down. Ian smirked and sat right beside her.

"How's your first class Ian." She snickered and he growled.

"Shut it Ai this place stinks ass, but I got this chick in detention."

Ai groaned and put a hand on her head. "You can't get in trouble here Ian. If you get expelled then people will be asking questions and soon it could lead to other weird things."

"What's expelled?" Ian asked but they were cut off by the bell ringing and the teacher speaking.

"Good day class. Please open your books to page 125 and we will begin our lesson. Oh and we have a new student Ian Ramen so please stand up Ian." The teacher was a tall and lean, female with bright brown hair that was in a small ponytail. Ian slowly stood up and sat back down.

"What the hell was the point in standin' up huh?" Ian muttered and Ai gave a small giggle.

Throughout math Ian kept looking off Ai to see what they were doing. This whole class was like another world! Adding, subtracting, why the hell should he write anything down? Well making it look like he was doing something fooled the teacher as the bell rang and he got away scott free.

"Wanna join me and my friends for lunch?" Ai asked Ian and he gave a surprised look.

"Lunch…as in eatin'?" he asked. Ai nodded and laughed.

"Yea High School doesn't starve us you know."

Ian just cheered as he went to his 'locker.' It was only a few rows away from his Math classroom and as he opened it a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" the male voice made Ian roll his eyes as Carl stood there giggling.

"Jeez, shouldn't ya get ta class or somethin' or did ya already get expelled?"

Carl's eyes went down as he frowned.

"I can't find Jeri and I don't know what's going on! I had to run, then write and now I'm doing…art." He pouted and Ian smirked.

"Well good luck kid and hope ya get lost." Pushing Carl into the crowd he laughed and threw his books in. "Okay, where the hell are my Tamers?" he muttered and looked around.

Wondering the halls he cursed as he couldn't find either of them. Was it that hard to find two kids in a building? Ian was about to shout as he spun around but bumped into someone.

"What where your going!" he snapped and looked down.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry." The girl cried on the floor searing in pain. Ian first noticed that she was around his age and had bright blonde hair that was wavy and past her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes glanced upwards that made his heart stop for a second. He knelt down and started to collect the books that were all over the floor.

"Uh, sorry about that." He muttered and cursed himself why he was apologizing. It was her fault! She smiled a bit.

"Thanks…hey you're a guy from my music class." She spoke and laughed a bit.

She has a cute laugh he thought but then snapped out of it. Ian shrugged.

"Yeah, ya saw the teacher catch on fire then huh?"

"That was pretty bold of you. Most people-expect Violet would never think of setting on fire one of the oldest teachers in the school." She smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Casey and your Ian right?"

Ian unsurely shook her head and nodded his head.

"Yea the one and only."

"Hey, you wanna grab lunch with me? I can't find any of my friends. It's impossible to find anyone in this school."

"Yea tell me about it." Ian replied walking with her through a pair of doors and taking a couple of turns into the cafeteria. It was two floors altogether. The first floor had the food and some benches and tables to sit at while the top had more places to sit including cushions and booths which were already filled up.

"I hope there is something edible here this time." Casey smiled and picked up some fries. "Are you getting anything."

"Uh, not hungry." Ian replied but eyed a bag of chips he liked. The food was paid and the two grabbed a seat over looking the whole cafeteria. Ian magically pulled up the chips from his back and she gasped.

"You had food all this time?" she asked. Ian nodded but still remembered that he stole them off the rack and used his thief abilities to get away unnoticed. The two munched while Ian saw Ai down on the first floor with a bunch of girls talking loudly and eating while Mako was a few tables away talking with some guys.

"Some Tamers they are." He muttered and Casey looked up.

"Huh?" she asked and he paled. The last thing she wanted to know what Ian was actually a Digimon.

"Uh some weather were having?" he cringed as she looked out and it was slightly cloudy but other than that, a perfect day.

"Oh, you like rain don't you?" she smiled.

"Uh, yea that's right I love rain, gotta have rain." He explained and relaxed at the pathetic excuse.

Lunch went by in a flash and soon the two were holding books and getting ready for class.

"I have Geography next what about you?"

"Uh, Geography too." Ian answered and she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the class room.

"Let's sit together okay?" the two grabbed a seat off to the left and sat side by side. Ian was unsure of the Casey girl. She was so…happy-and pretty his mind shouted but he told it to shut up followed by thinking he was going insane.

Finally, the last class of the day, gym. He changed into gym clothes that the teacher gave to him since he was new and their first task was running laps.

"This is torture." He muttered as he ran but surprisingly he could run pretty fast compared to the others. Could some of his power still be in him? Thinking about it he hadn't even tried of actually making fire with his hands just automatically thinking he couldn't do it.

"Nice work Ian. Looks like we have a natural runner." The teacher said surprised that he kept first all the time. "Okay warm up is over lets continue with our sprinting test."

The class including Ian groaned and soon they were doing suicides although Ian was keeping in first barely.

"Okay some dodge ball boys lets have Ian and Ethan captains!" Coach called. Ian was getting extremely annoyed by the teachers making the rules and decisions, they weren't the boss of him.

Looking at Ethan he picked a boy then looked at Ian. The black haired teen picked a random guy and proceeded to do so until everyone was into teams. The only problem for Ian was…how do you play?

He kept to the back and watched everyone throw balls at the other team. It seemed it they were hit they were out. And if they caught the ball the guy who threw it was out.

"Hah this should be easy." He muttered to himself and threw on a cocky smile. Grabbing a stray ball, he chucked it at on of the other players and got him out. Ducking from another ball he went to the side and caught one.

"Holy shit this guys good." One of the teens called and watched as Ian got most of the people out. The bell rang and Ian looked around.

"Return to the change room boys that it for today. Have a nice day." The teacher called and went off to his office while Ian started to follow the herd of boys running for the change room.

"Hey punk, you think your good don't you?" the guy 'Ethan' called as he pushed Ian into some lockers. A lot of the boys watching laughed as Ian looked at Ethan with a surprised look. No one pushes him around…not ever since Indramon the horse Deva beat the pulp out of him.

"Ya wanna go huh?" Ian challenged standing up, his muscles in his body tensing. The thought of fighting this guy and winning would make his day. Suddenly Ethan's goons pinned Ian to the wall in a second and Ethan whispered in his ear.

"Meet me outside the school at the back in ten minutes." The pressure of the goons was lifted like a spell and Ian fell on his knees gasping for breath. That one can really pin his neck good! Growling and extreamly pissed, Ian changed and ran outside not even listening to Reina calling his name as he bumped past her.

"It's going to be a pleasure to beat the shit out of you." Taunted Ethan cracking his knuckles and grinning. Ian scoffed while walking forward tightening his fists.

"Nah I think I'll be more of a pleasure to beat the shit out of you, put back in and beat out again."

"Your mom." Ethan challenged and several of his friends went 'ohh"

Ian gave a confused look.

"Yea, that would have worked if I had a mom ya asshole."

Ethan growled and made his first move by giving a punch straight to the face but Ian was ready and swerved over to the side and elbowed his face. Sending Ethan off guard he kneed while getting ready to block.

Although Ethan wasn't going to go down easily and punched Ian down. The black haired teen coughed some dirt up and rolled out of the way before a foot came crashing down.

Ian could have sworn he heard someone call his name but ignored it and got up quickly ready for round two. Although round two had changes as two of Ethan's goons came up and dog piled him.

"What the hell?" Ian cried but the deed was done as Ethan gave the final blow sending Ian to the ground with a bloody nose and it was indeed broken.

"Leave him alone now!" a voice called and Ian's blurred vision could barely make out Reina, Ai, and Mako. Groaning he pulled himself up.

"I nearly had that asshole, thanks a lot." He muttered and Reina spun around and started to narrow her eyes and hiss.

"What do you think your doing? Your not a Digimon anymore Impmon." She used his correct name since only the four were there behind the school.

"Yea, I can tell but that guy started it, pushing me into the lockers after class." He retorted.

"Ethan, man I never liked that guy." Mako shook his head and turned to Ian's nose. "That doesn't look pretty."

Ian grunted before taking the nose and cracking it back in place making Ai shudder.

"Warn me before you do that." Ai cried and looked at Ian. "Your crying…"

"Am not." Ian replied before feeling wet tears and muttered a nasty word. "I used to be able to do this without anything happening."

"That was when you were a Digimon." Reina replied. "We should get back to the others and see how their day went."

"Hey, what about ya? I'm pretty sure it wasn't all perfect for ya." Ian challenged. Reina took a deep breath before speaking.


	5. Reina's First Day

Chapter 5

Reina took a deep breath while walking beside Rika who was looking over the schedule. From the swearing under the Tamer's breath, Reina had doubt that her classes were going to be with the violet eyed girl.

"You don't have anything with me. I can't believe it." Rika muttered in a wrath that could barely match her loathe for Ryo. "I can show you to your first class and if were lucky your other two but we don't have much time left…" Rika's thoughts were cut off by the bell sounding. "Ah, shit. Okay just go up those stairs until you come to room 809 that's your first class. Do what we went over yesterday okay…and don't sweat it, high school is just like another battle just not physically." Rika grinned while heading another direction leaving Reina confused.

"Just one thing after another." She muttered pushing her long blonde hair back…again. How did humans deal with this annoyance? Taking care of hair, going to school, it was making her dizzy thinking of all of the things Rika rushed through with her about high school. None of it made sense! Although thank goodness Reina had read in her spare time and knew a few things that could prove useful in this situation.

Glaring hard at the door she looked at the number briefly. The number 809 was there glaring right back at her as she walked in slowly, feeling open and unprotected. Teens her own age talked in little groups and she was wondering where she would sit…was she supposed to wait until the teacher introduced her? Quietly she sat down at the back but looked to her side and felt what she hardly called relieved. There Gaurdo sat looking around in amazement. Staring at Reina, he gave a proud wave one that Reina unsurely gave back and trying to blend in.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to two new students. One is Reina Nokada and the others is…Gaurdo Shioda. If you like please stand up you two." The teacher had raven black hair and calm brown eyes. He seemed more like a laid back teacher wearing no tie and having his sleeves rolled up casually. Reina stood up timidly and took a small bow before sitting down same with Gaurdo although he tripped while getting up and smiled clumsily.

Reina heard the boys whispering about her, small bits of their conversation floated to her ears.

"..pretty one…hot…ask her!"

"nah…blondes…hot body…"

Disgusted, Reina chose not to pay attention to the men in this classroom assuming that they were all pigs and idiots. Listening to her teacher she learned about the history of United States of America and about the World Trade Center attack. In the middle of the lecture Reina was called upon.

"Reina would you like to take a shot at one of the conspiracies on the collapsing of the World Trade Center buildings?" he sent a kind smile that took the blonde by surprise as she skimmed through the page they were on.

"Wasn't that President George Bush could have ordered to have the buildings demolished themselves?" Reina fixed her blue eyes back at the teacher and he nodded.

"Very good Reina…" his lecture went on and she looked beside her to find Gaurdo sleeping. He isn't far from Kazu she thought and looked at all of the females in the classroom. None of them seemed to be Deciliousmon…was there chance of finding her?

"Watch it!" came a voice as she exit the class and found herself with who she tried to avoid for the day…Impmon or Ian now. "Oh hey foxy sup?"

Reina loathed the nickname but narrowed her eyes at Ian as they walked towards the 500 wing…or at least she hopped it was towards the 500 wing relying on the directions that the teacher gave her before the blonde left the classroom.

"I think you better watch it Ian. I hope you didn't blow your cover yet."

"So wadda think of this High School shit huh? I say it sucks!"

What a surprise Reina thought as she silently rolled her eyes…wait did she just roll her eyes? Never before had she rolled her eyes in such an attitude! This teenager stuff was just getting weirder and weirder on her.

"That's nice to know although it would be better if I was with Rika." Reina muttered holding her books. "I have to ask her what this homework stuff is."

"Homework? Hah! Screw homework foxy wadda gotta go to next huh?"

"Algebra…I read some about it but not enough that the class requires."

Ian gave a blank stare at Reina. "What the heck is Algebra?"

"I see your hopeless for math. Good luck." She teased while entering the classroom 501. Staring at the classroom she was not happy that no one she knew was in this class. Taking a seat near the front she bumped into a boy.

"Sorry man." The boy apologized while Reina was cursing at her clumsiness. He looked up and blushed. Reina looked straight at him.

"It's alright I apologize if I hurt you." She replied and sat down. He gave an odd smile.

"Nice of you to say that in such a weird way. You new here or something?"

"You can say that." For once Reina smiled a bit and he nodded his head while his sparkling hazel eyes stared straight at Reina's icy blue ones.

"Hope none of the guys here scare you. From what I can tell some of them are having an eye on you." Reina looked around and realized that most of the guys were either staring at her, or talking to another guy and looking at her while grinning. Not a single bit happy, she frowned.

"Had they not seen a girl before?"

"Well it's more like this." He answered. "Had they not seen such a beautiful girl. Blue eyes, blonde hair, very nice body if I do say so myself. Trust me guys will be making stupid remarks and falling for you faster than…something." He laughed. "I was never good at comparisons."

'That's nice to know." She muttered before the teacher introduced the class to Reina and got everything underway. Although throughout class Reina kept looking at the boy. Who was he?

A wad of paper was thrown to her head and she was ready to punch the person when she realized it was the boy who grinned and winked. Startled she looked at the wad and unfolded it.

_Reina…right?_

_Hey want a tour of school fourth period?_

_Kyon_

Kyon…nice name. She thought and scribbled something down before passing it back to him. He smiled at the reply of sure and went back to copying notes on the Algebra class.

Science went by dully and Reina couldn't wait until fourth period where she had that meeting with Kyon and had some lunch. It was weird how much this place made you hungry…thinking of Gulimon she felt prang of sympathy for the red head boy.

"Ah there you are." Kyon walked up and gave a small smile. "Uh, you ready for the tour?"

"Sure why not?" Reina replied and was ready for Kyon to give her a tour of the whole school. As the two walked, Reina noticed that he was very stumble about his words and usually took a moment to remember each part of the tour.

"This is the hundred wing…it has most of the language classes…or was it the tech…" Kyon was silent for a minute but shook his head. "Nah, language like English, German, and Japanese."

"How many classes are there in this school?" Reina asked turning to Kyon who shrugged.

"I dunno but all I know is that you have to have 32 credits from each class in order to get out of here and so far I'm okay."

"That's, interesting." Reina said taking the info in carefully. Suddenly her icy blue eyes focused down the hall as several guys were yelling at the guy around them who had bright pink hair…

"MarineAnglemon." She muttered and was thankful that Kyon didn't notice but chased after her as she zoomed down the hall and found some guys bullying poor Marc.

"You a mute or something kid?" one teen sneered and laughed. "What was with that Pii shit? You must be retarded."

"The only retarded person around here is you." Reina replied stepping into the group and put Marc behind her for protection. "You should go bother someone who actually wants to fight with you."

"Ah, it's that hot chick. Listen, a word of advice. Join us and we will save the trouble from other guys hitting on you and just let us deal with this guy."

"He had done nothing wrong." Reina hissed and grabbed Marc's arm and started to drag him away. She didn't want to get involved with these guys. Respecting Rika's request to not to get in trouble was on the top of her priorities. Next to protecting her friends and this included the pink haired boy who sea green eyes sailed down to the floor as he made a pii sound.

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you, didn't your-Kenta tell you?" Reina said as Kyon just came into the scene.

"Shit Reina, never knew you were so fast- hey who's this guy? That's pretty bold of you to have pink hair. I'm afraid I'll be considered gay." Reina glared at Kyon to shut up and he obeyed.

"It's natural." Her ice eyes turned to Marc. "You should go find Gaurdo or Kenta."

"Thanks." He smiled and hugged Reina tenderly. Surprised Reina slowly returned it and knew how warm and affectionate Marc could be. Walking away from the sea green eyed boy Kyon looked back while walking.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"A friend of mine. Doesn't know Japanese well." Reina explained as she turned another corner and found the cafeteria where several of the Tamer's and the now human Digimon were around. Looking from them to Kyon she chose the boy and stuck with him for the whole period. Maybe she can get some more information out of him she made the excuse but something else was telling her to stay with him.

Reina's final class left her exhausted from the whole day…all of this homework was making her feel overwhelmed and confused which was making her now sick. "I hate her." She muttered about Deciliousmon, cursing about her and how she missed being Renamon. Suddenly, Ian crashed into her and went about his way without saying a word which Reina thought was extremely odd as she called out his name in question. Usually he would yell something or at least recognized her. The blonde went outside to look for Rika in hope of getting some things cleared up and telling her about her day but two kids came up to her.

"Hey _Reina_." Ai smiled and looked around. "How was your first day?"

"Fine thank you." She replied and looked around. "Have you seen Rika?"

"No, have you seen Impy?" Mako returned. "Last time we saw him was leaving with that Casey chick I've heard about. Looks like the ladies are already hitting on him."

"I saw him passing by just a few minutes ago." Reina returned but the trio looked behind and heard voices…a familiar Brooklyn accented voice made them run and find Ian fighting.

"Ian!" yelled Ai but he didn't hear her as he continued fighting and rolled on the ground. Reina frowned as the boys were ganging up on Ian in a pathetic dog pile. It got Ian as he was punched by one of the boys and fell to the ground with blush gushing out of his nose.

"Leave him alone now!" Ai ordered while they ran closer and closer to him…


	6. Gus' First Day

Chapter 6

"Okay boy your first day…" Takato nudged Gus and grinned. "It isn't the end of the world but you have to act normal."

"Normal?" asked Gus as he was balancing books on top of his head, earning looks from all of the students passing them. Takato looked around in embarassment while taking the books of Gus' head.

"Normal includes not balancing books on top of your head. Also no chasing squirrels either if you see any or-" Takato gasped as the warning bell rang.

"You got gym first so here you are do what the teacher says okay?" Gus hugged Takato happily.

"When do I get to see you again?"

Takato thought for a moment and smiled. Pointing to the vending machines he talked quickly to Gus.

"I'll be waiting there when you finish Biology…oh God why did they give the guy such hard subjects?" Takato muttered and smiled. "You'll do fine." Takato waved goodbye and turned into another corridor. Gus rubbed his red hair and slowly walked in.

"Maybe I'll find Impmon or Renamon here…oh wait I have to use their human names." He muttered to himself but suddenly a body jumped on him.

"Hi Gulimon!" Carl cried, his green eyes sparkling happily. "I have my first class here! I hope we play!"

"Yea, I hope so too Calu-Carl." Gus replied. "Takatomon said that we have to use our human names. So I'm Gus and your Carl."

"Okay!" Giggled Carl as turned around the found himself facing an adult with a buzz cut brown hair and beady black eyes.

"You two are the new students right?" asked the gym teacher his eyes piercing into Gus' amber and Carl's kelly green eyes. Gus spoke.

"Yea! And were going to have fun!" he cheered which gave the teacher a confused look. Must be a prank or something he thought and coughed.

"Uh, right anyways here are you gym clothes and meet outside to do laps." He instructed and the two nodded while the two started to change right there.

"In the change room!" he shouted to Gus and Carl who were both shirtless and about to take off their pants.

"Oh right!" Carl laughed and the two went in with still their shirts off. Some of the girls from the other gym class stared at Gus' amazing six pack.

"Cute and hot…who knew?" one of the girls asked as they giggled.

"Wow a room for changing." Carl said in awe while changing. The two with some difficulty got the clothes on the scrambled outside where the boys were snickering and the teacher slapped his forehead.

"Go back in there," he gritted his teeth and shouted the rest. "and put it on forwards! The symbol is on the front not the back!"

The duo looked at their shirts and sure enough the back reading their last names were there instead of the school name. They went back in the magical change room and to the teacher's relief came out just right.

"This is Gus Matsuda and Carl Katou please welcome them or more laps." The teacher ordered and turned his back on them. "Your starting off with ten laps around the track…get to it now!" he shouted and the boys scrambled off while Gus and Carl gave confused looks.

"Ten laps…what's that?" Carl asked but started to run after them. "I wanna play to!"

"Same!" Gus shouted and so the humorous gym class began and ended with Gus and Carl doing the ten laps…three minutes before the rest finished.

Bell rang…Gus looked around to find others leaving the gym changed back into the uniform. Only two more classes until lunch he told himself and his stomach growled…where was Takatomon when he needed him?

He followed Takato's instructions and headed for the next class which was down the hall and into a pair of doors where computers were all around and a few rows of long tables were at the front with a teacher looking through a book while some students prepared for the class. Gus carried his bag and went up to the teacher carrying a slip of paper.

"Gus Matsuda eh? Okay take a seat wherever you want." The teacher smiled happily while he introduced himself. "I'm Mr. Yamaki." The blonde had black sunglasses which gave Gus the impression of Yamaki from Hypnosis.

"I though you were with those funny buildings?" Gus asked innocently and Mr. Yamaki laughed.

"Your talking about my twin there bud. Mitso was always the suspicious one while I just liked computers and taught kids. Class is about to start so get ready." Mr. Yamaki sent off Gus to a seat and he sat beside a boy and a girl. The girl was constantly chewing something in her mouth which drove Gus curious.

"If you swallow it, you can have more food in your mouth." Gus told the girl who rolled her eyes and blew a bubble with her gum. Gus watched with awe and amazement throughout the whole class ignoring a single word Mr. Yamaki was saying but next thing he knew, Gus was beside the gum chewing girl again in Biology where a thin lean teacher taught the borning class.

"And tomorrow were looking into a rat's heart so anyone not comfortable with performing operation on a rat?" the teacher asked and saw that no one raised her hand. With a accepting nod she continued her lesson and told the class their homework.

"Read pages 110 to 150 and write me a summary due tomorrow." The bell rang and Gus zoomed out of there…the weird skeletons were freaking him out but it all went away as he found Takato waiting for him at the vending machines.

"Takatomon! Calu-Carl was in my gym class and this girl was blowing pink stuff and I have a teacher called Mr. Yamaki!" the red head spoke so fast that Takato had to stop him and tell him to repeat everything he said. Once finished Takato laughed and lead Gus to the cafeteria.

Heaven awaited Gus as he chose a wide variety that the cafeteria had to off. Takato paled as the total popped up on the screen and he paid for the food and they took off to Henry, Terri, and Rika.

"I see he hasn't lost his appetite." Terri teased while Gus dove into the food. Henry shook his head.

"And you got a detention! I can't believe you!" Henry cried looking at Terri with a look of disappointment. "I thought we agreed not to get into trouble."

"But I didn't do anything! All I did was correct the teacher!"

"About her accent? You insulted her!"

Terri shrugged. "Detention doesn't sound so bad."

Rika snorted but looked around the cafeteria. "I thought I told her to meet me up here."

"Maybe she got lost." Takato suggested picking through his lunch that he brought himself which was a delicious sandwich from his parents bakery. Gus was done his meal and gave a somewhat loud burp.

"Excuse me." He muttered and blushed while Takato laughed a bit. This brought a small smile on Henry and what you could call a smirk from Rika. The trio including Terri and Gus decided to search for Reina and looked through the halls but at the rate they have found no one expect Kenta who was extremely worried about Marc.

"You should have kept a better eye on him." Terri taunted and grinning but then paled while looking past him. "It's that guy that was going to give me a swirly! I'm out of here." Terri took off in another direction leaving the group confused until the big bulky guy came up and asked them if they had seen a small annoying kid with pale creamy hair.

"He went that way." Rika replied pointing the opposite direction that Terri took off. With a grunt for a reply the boy ran that direction and sighed.

"This is a fun day were having." She crossed her arms. "Wait until I see Reina…"

"This isn't going to turn out pretty is it?" Takato asked grinning sheepishly.

Lunch went by fast for Gus and soon he was in his last class…Japanese. That had gone smoothly since he was with Terri and the duo got an idea of what the class was about. Both of them had to read the novel and do an essay about it.

"I'll get Henry to do it. He always liked reading." Terri said and Gus just looked at the novel.

"I never read before…I hope Takatomon can show me." He hunched his shoulders and if he had his normal ears they would have drooped.

"Cheer up big guy, the day is done!" Terri replied and the two packed some books they needed and was about to leave when the guy pinned Terri.

"Thought I wouldn't have find you huh you little piece of shit." He growled and Terri gave a shocked look.

"Uh, I got two words for you...pee whoo! Get some gum in that mouth." Terri's humor didn't do much justice as he was held up high and slammed back into lockers with such force. Gus' eyes narrowed to slits as he jumped up on the large student.

"What the hell-get off me. Don't make me beat the shit out of you either. GAH!" he cried as Gus bit him and he let go of Terri. "You-you stupid freak! Get the hell away from me!" he cried and several people gasped as they saw Gus bit him.

"What was with him biting him…"

"He's so weird…"

"…and I actually thought he was cute!"

"…just another monster…"

Countless voices drifted in and out of Gus' ears making him frown and look down. Terri put a hand on his back.

"Let's get out of here…" he muttered with a serious tone and the two ran off trying to ignore the voices and crowds that talked about Gus and Terri. It seemed that the two were outcasts. This day had not gone off well Gus thought and missed being a Digimon. No one cared what we really was and he didn't have to go to this place! If only there was a way…other than finding Deciliousmon they had no choice but to go here!


End file.
